Experiment 098X
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Zat Calben an Evil Genius decides to create an Evil Experiment after hearing the news about a scientist like himself and Rival Jumba Jookiba, when he's successful he tries taking over the Galactic Federation. Bent on revenge a rival of his try's to destroy him, as time passes can Experiment and Creator save each other?. Could Zat feel more emotion then hate?.
1. Zat's success

A/N So I decided to do my own OC story that kinda has the same line area as Jumba and stitch, although there's gonna be alot more comfort between my two OC characters. Now who is Slix and Zat you may ask?, well I'm about to tell you.

* * *

Name: Zat Calben

Age: 34

Occupation: Evil Genius.

Family: None

Parents: Unknown.

Rival's: Jumba Jookbia

Personality: Known for his cruel way's Zat is one of the number one viillans that the Galtic Federation has been after, being in jail up to 8 times the Evil Genius has broken out Multiple times and even has been in one of the top notch Prisons.

Physical features: Zat has 3 eye's instead of 4 due to an explosion from one of his Experiments gone wrong, he's only been able to create one successful Experiment the others glitched out. His body mass is larger. He has purple shorts, black shoes and wears a red shirt most of the time. He's a very hot-tempered Alien and loses his cool alot, he will do what he has to when he wants something.

* * *

Name : Slix

Age: Unknown.

Occupation: Zat's Experiment.

Family: Zat *Creator*.

Parents: Zat *in a way*.

Personality: Although mean at first the creature 098X is a gentler creature to an extent, it has means to destroy but struggles with what he really wants. It's favorite food is apples.

Physical features: Slix resembles a dog/werewolf sort of creature, it has claws which came come out at its command. His skin is blood-red,aside from its body which is blue. It has blue eye's and a black tail, like a Porcupine it can jolt spikes from its body when it feels threatened.

Anyway I hope you enjoy the fic, i might include Lilo and Stitch's group in later chapters.

* * *

Summery: Zat Calben an Evil Genius decides to create an Evil Experiment after hearing the news about a scientist like himself Jumba Jookiba, when he's successful he tries taking over the Galactic Federation. Bent on revenge a rival of his try's to destroy him, as time passes can Experiment and Creator save each other?. Could Zat feel more emotion then hate?.

* * *

We start our story on Zat's home Planet, a quiet one for the most part. Which was several light years away from earth.

It had been 2 months since his last break out and they had yet to find him,of course that was no surpise. Zat Calben was well known for his escapes from Prison. He was basically a Legend around the Planets, one of the most Evil and destructive Evil Genius's ever.

Zat Calben was a dangerous man he had made several attempts at making a purely evil Experiment, of course the man was an evil Genius so it hadn't been hard at all to create such a creature. What had been hard was keeping it stabilized, each attempt had resulted the same, it would live for a week or two before slowly shutting itself down. However the 56th attempt was seemingly promising, it had been at least 2 weeks since he last created his most recent Experiment and so far it remind stable.

The Evil Genius placed Liquid nutrition's his creation needed into a tiny needle, since it was still asleep frozen in animation he had no problem with injecting him with it. 098X to be exact, one thing that put Zat different from other Evil Genius like Jumba Jookiba his Rival was he never attempted to bond with his creation. The creature was made for chaos, destruction, nothing more nothing less. So to name it Zat figured would be a waste of time, you only give names to items you were attached to. And since there was no chance of the Evil Genius getting attached to anything he made, or anything at all for that matter he didn't even bother.

Opening the cage Zat gently inserted the needle into the red skin, the Experiments body jerked for a moment before laying completely still. Making sure the Liquids did it's job Zat stood back, arms crossed, a satisfied look on his features. It was only a matter of time before his creature would awaken, due to 098X's abilities it would take only a couple of months for it to achieve its full power. Then he would take down his enemy's, overthrow the Grand counsel woman and take charge for himself. With the creature at his disposal the world was at his fingertips.

Placing his goggles on his eye's Zat put on his lab coat, according to him it would be waking up any moment. This was the last shot he had to give him before his destructive creature would awaken, cold smirk calculating across his features Zat pulled a blue lever which sent a bolt of power onto 098X.

As soon as the electricity hit a loud screech was heard, promptly ignoring its creation's scream of pain Zat set the notch up one level. Flashes of power surrounded the man as 098X's eye's flashed open, a scream of rage erupting from its mouth.

"Its alive!" Zat roared with trumpet an insane evil laughter escaping his lips, pulling the Blue lever back steam surrounded his creations chamber, the glass tube slowly lifting.

Blue eye's shown threw the steam, blue eye's filled with hate and rage. The sound of spikes being released could be heard, followed by a low threatening hiss. Making sure to give 098X some space, Zat watched as his wonderful Creature explored the Lab. 098X's head reared back with a hiss as something red was rolled to him, sniffling it for a moment the creature lunged forward eating the Apple in one gulp.

Eye's narrowing at his creator the red skinned Experiment went to the furthest corner of the room before settling down, it rolled up in a ball its spikes jolting out as its protective mode activated.

Zat would allow it's creature to rest for now, some members of the Galactic Federation were dropping by the check up on him. They didn't trust him by a long shot, of course they shouldn't. But after one escape after another a Zat somehow seemed to have impress even them. Not that Zat cared he despised anything good, when he found out one of the best known Evil Genius's Jumba Jookiba his life long Rival had turned good in a sense and was now living on earth. Well that just spoke up for opportunity.

Zat's sneered a smirk crossing his features Jumba Jookiba was nothing. A looser a nobody, a poor excuse for anything man couldn't scare anyone, he was a mistake, replaceable. Whether he made 627 Experiments or a thousand of them he would always be better than that so called scientist. He would prove it to, prove it to the world. This meeting with Galactic Federation was the perfect opportunity to show just how evil he could be, taking his goggles and lab coat off Zat grabbed his cape and a black outfit he always wore.

* * *

098X's eye's jolted open a low growl escaping it's lips feeling something trying to penetrate his skin, spikes shooting out, the Experiment reared back in his warning mode. It's eye's narrowing at an unimpressed Zat, a warning growl rippled through his body as Zat poked him again. 098X's body jolted to the side as his sharp teeth bit the stick in half, cold blue eye's narrowing it slowly backed up his eye's never taking off Zat who crossed his arms anger enlisting his features.

"Getz up!" Zat snapped, "getz up right now!". he threw a stick at 098X, which was quickly devolved as acid shot out of the Experiment's mouth. "Oh so youz want to play like that?" Zat stormed over to his table before grabbing a blaster. "You are my creature, i created you and you'll do as I say you worthless beast!".

Snorting 098X curled back up into his corner, one eye-opening his gaze at the silently fuming Zat. Closing his eye's he slowly started to drift off to sleep, when something painful hit his tail. Jolting up 098X gazed at his tail which had been burned, a scorch mark from the Blaster was displayed right next to it.

With a loud snarl 098X lunged forward knocking Zat to the ground, grasping the blaster in his mouth, both Creator and Creation struggled to which who would overpower it. Acid dripped from 098X's mouth a fierce growl rippling through its body, clamping down on the Blaster a soft crack was heard, as it's teeth started to destroy the Weapon.

Zat and 098X's eye's met fierce anger in both their eye's, 098X was the first to let go as a yelp escaped its mouth when something hit him in the back. Spinning around a hiss growled through its mouth, a woman stood in the doorway. Armed guards all around her, all Weapon's pointed at the creature.

"Mr. Calben!" the Grand Councilwoman snapped, her features angry, "just what is going on!".

A/N Well I hope you guy's enjoyed my first chapter, I think it will be a good story so far hope you enjoy the next chapter coming up.


	2. Daring escape

A/N Hope you enjoy the first chapter I always found OC's more interesting when it was with another OC, no offense i've never been really into OC's with Cannon characters because it fells like it's pairing up with air.

Anyway enjoy chapter 2.

"Grand council" Zat sneered getting up "so nice to see you, you look good". The Evil Genius stated standing in front of his Experiment, Zat didn't look at all intimidated as the woman seemed to get angrier.

"Mr. Calben!" the Grand counsel woman snapped "just what is that creature!".

"What creature?" Zat stated smirk in place, "I don't see" a low growl erupted from behind him.

098X lowered his body snarling as it came out from behind Zat, its Blue eye's shown with hate its gaze landing on the woman.

"Oh that Experiment?" Zat crossed his arms smirk still in place, "Grand council woman member's of the council let me introduce you to Experiment 098X!".

If possible this Experiment seemed twice as evil as 626 had been, the pure hate in the creatures eye's even made the Grad counsel woman shudder.

"Mr. Calben" the woman said firmly, "you know very well that creating Experiments is illegal".

"Funny" Zat barked fists clenched at his sides, "Jumba Jookiba got away with it, did the man have to sleep with you in order to get off the hook!".

The guards gasped as they looked at their leader, whose face was bright red, her features showing nothing less than pure furry.

"Mr. Calban!" she snapped "you are under arrested for illegal generating an Experiment! Guards get him!".

The Guards raced forward surrounding Zat, who looked unphased in the least. Grasping another Blaster set on is table, the Evil Genius slowly backed up one of his eye's glancing at a vent shaft not far from where he resided.

"Don't even think about it Mr. Calben!" the leader snapped, knowingly of the Evil Genius's daring escapes. "Guard that vent shaft!" she ordered to one of the Guards.

As the Guard moved towards the vent his Blasters still aimed at the man, Zat made his move. Sending a few Blasts at the Guard Zat picked up one of his lab Tables throwing it a group of the Guards. Who quickly jumped out-of-the-way, while the group was distracted Zat knocked out the Police officer Guarding the vent shaft. Pushing one of the tables over the Evil Genius jumped onto the table, climbing up it he crawled into the vent shaft before kicking the table to the side so the approaching Guards couldn't follow.

He threw a look over his shoulder 098X was being cornered by at least 6 or 7 Guards, a long pole moving towards the Experiment. It was an electric Pole one Zat knew well, back when he was in Prison they had attempted to restrain him with one. Shockingly to the Prison guards he had been able to withstand even the highest bolt of Electricity which was a number 13.

098X let out a fierce snarl his back now pressed up against the wall, it's eye's flickered up to Zat's an unexpected flash of emotion in his eye's before it let out another hiss. While the Experiment had been distracted one Guard had made a daring move, moving up quickly the Alien slipped the loop around 098X's head before tightening it.

The creature bent its body trying at every angle to break free of the strong hold, it's body jolted back and forth resulting in 4 other Guards helping the other Guard to keep a hold of the creature.

To distracted in trying to break free 098X hadn't spotted one of the last remaining guards approach him with a needle, 098X whipped his head behind him resulting in the Guards holding the pole to jerk forward falling against the creature. 098X struggled to run as the sedative began to take effect, soon it's moments became more sluggish and disoriented. It's back legs gave out first which didn't stop the creature from trying to escape, within a matter of a minute the Experiments front leg's gave out as well. All 098X could do was weakly growl as Guard's surrounded him, eye's hazy and seeing double 098X gazed up at the vent only to feel a very small jolt in its heart when he saw his creator was nowhere to be found.

As 098X submerged into darkness a pain of emotion flashed through the Evil Experiments heart, at its creator's abandonment.

* * *

A/N Well I thought I would stop here for the next chapter, I hope you enjoy the story so far.


End file.
